吉格斯/技能数据
}} Abilities bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds whenever Ziggs uses an ability. Short Fuse deals 50% bonus damage to enemy structures. |innatedetail = Short Fuse is a passive ability. Every 12 seconds, Ziggs' basic attack will deal bonus magic damage, increased by his champion level and ability power. Whenever Ziggs casts a champion ability, the cooldown of Short Fuse is reduced by 4 seconds. Short Fuse deals 50% increased damage to enemy turrets, inhibitors and the Nexus. *Short Fuse procs other on-hit effects. *Short Fuse does not proc spell vamp or . *Short Fuse does not pop spell shield. *Short Fuse will damage but the physical damage of the attack will not. *Short Fuse has a static internal cooldown, and does not benefit from cooldown reduction. |firstname = Bouncing Bomb |firstinfo = (Active): Ziggs throws a bomb to a target area. If the bomb doesn't hit any enemy in the area, it will bounce two times more or until it hits an enemy. The bomb will explode and deal magic damage in an area upon hitting an enemy or bouncing twice. *'Range to First Bounce:' 850 *'Explosion radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Initial Throw Speed' 1700 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Bouncing Bomb is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that hurls a bomb at the target location. If there are enemy units present in the area on the bomb's impact it will explode to deal magic damage to all enemies there. Otherwise the bomb will bounce further in the same direction, travelling about 1/3 of the previous distance ( ). Each of these bounces will still cause the bomb to explode upon colliding with an enemy unit in the new location. *Bouncing Bomb obeys champion physics whilst bouncing, and will only clear walls if there is sufficient air-time. *If Bouncing Bomb lands on impassible terrain such as walls or structures, it will explode. |secondname = Satchel Charge |secondinfo = (Active): Ziggs flings an explosive charge to a nearby target area that will detonate after 4 seconds or when the ability is activated again. The explosion will deal magic damage to enemies knocking them away slightly. Additionally, if Ziggs is caught in the explosion, he will be knocked away a greater distance, without taking any damage. *'Cost:' 65 mana *'Range:' 1000 *'Explosion radius:' 300 (estimate) *'Maximum knockback distance:' ** Enemy: 250 (estimate) ** Self: 400 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Satchel Charge is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that flings a charge to the target location, marking it on impact. After 4 seconds or when Satchel Charge is activated again, the charge will explode to deal magic damage and knockback enemy units in the area. If Ziggs himself is in the marked area, he will be knocked back as well. *Satchel Charge can be used to move both Ziggs and enemy units through walls. *Satchel Charge grants vision around the marked area until the detonation. *Ziggs takes no damage if he is hit by his own Satchel Charge. *Ziggs is launched much further from his satchel charge than enemies. |thirdname = Hexplosive Minefield |thirdinfo = (Active): Ziggs scatters 10 proximity mines in a circular area nearby, each will detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. Enemies who have already hit a mine will take 40% damage from additional mines. The mines are visible to all players and last for 10 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Range:' 900 *'Minefield radius:' 400 (estimate) *'Activation radius:' 75 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Hexplosive Minefield is a ground targeted area of effect ability that scatters an array of mines at a target area, lasting up to 10 seconds. Enemy units standing on or moving onto a mine cause it to explode, taking magic damage and being slowed. *Hexplosive Minefield gives vision of the target area for a short duration on cast. **When a mine explodes, vision is granted directly above it for a short duration as well. * Mine explosions are not area of effect, and will only affect the champion that triggered them. *If a champion's spell shield is popped from Hexplosive Minefield, they will still take the full damage from the next mine they step on. |ultiname = Mega Inferno Bomb |ultiinfo = (Active): Ziggs deploys the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance to a target area. Enemies in the center of the explosion area will take a great amount of magic damage, while enemies away from the primary blast zone will take 80% of that damage. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 5300 *'Primary explosion radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Secondary explosion radius:' 750 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Mega Inferno Bomb is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that deploys a bomb to the target location. On impact, enemy units in the target area take magic damage. *When Mega Inferno Bomb is cast, the target area is marked but only allied players can see this mark. **The mark becomes visible to enemy players shortly before the bomb's landing. *Mega Inferno Bomb grants vision around the projectile throughout its flight. **Vision is also granted of the target area until shortly before the bomb's landing. *Mega Inferno Bomb has its own minimap icon that is visible to Ziggs and his allies. *Mega Inferno Bomb casted at max range takes 4 seconds to land, while point blank takes 2 seconds to land. }} Category:英雄技能数据